The Power of Words
by Daisyangel
Summary: Third in my Amy/Salina series follows Love Plus Steve Equals Adventure and Shooting trauma and Pain. Amanda goes to get CJ back and Steve apologizes one more time. . complete Please review...
1. Want to Go to the Park Default Chapter

Title: The Power of Words

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Diagnosis murder. I do however own Salina Sloan and any other characters you don't recognize.

Rating: G. but the rating will most likely go up in later chapters.A/n Hey guys here is my next fic. I really enjoy Amanda's children and Ron so I am going to try and include them as much as possible. Hope you guys enjoy.

Chapter 1. The Park

Steve sat on the couch holding his four month old daughter. He had a rare day off while Cheryl had to go to work so he chose not to take the baby to daycare today. Steve had just finished feeding Salina her bottle when the phone rang. "Hello," Steve said in to the receiver.

"Hey Steve," Amanda replied.

"Oh hey Amanda how are you?"

"I am ok. I was calling you because I am going to take Dion to the park and I was wondering if I could take Lina with me?"

"Sure but what about CJ?"

"Actually that is the next part of my favor. He is not feeling very well and my mom is busy. I was wondering if you could watch him for me?"

"Sure I would," Steve replied.

"Ok I will see you in about 20 minutes," Amanda replied as she hung up and headed out the door.

A/n Sorry this chapter is so short. I just had to get the story setup.


	2. Sore Throats and Child Steeling

Chapter 2 Sore Throats and Child Steeling

Steve had just gotten Salina dressed in a bright blue dress with little flowers on it and her little sparkly sandals when the door bell rang. Steve went to answer it and was met by Amanda, a very excited Dion and a miserable looking CJ. "Hey guys how you doing," Steve asked.

"Good," Dion replied.

"I am doing ok," Amanda said.

"I feel yucky," CJ said.

"Well I have some ice cream and some good movies that will hopefully make you feel better," Steve replied with a smile as he hugged CJ and picked him up. "Wow he really is running a fever," Steve commented.

"Yah I know it is right at 100. I just gave him some children's Tylenol." Amanda said with a look of concern on her face.

"Mandy, go on he will be fine," Steve said as he handed Lina to her.

"Hey Lina how are you doing," Dion asked as he began to tickle her.

"Looks like you are going to have some fun. Now get out of here and don't come back until you have. CJ is safe with me. Nothing will happen to him," Steve said with a reassuring smile.

"Ok you be good sweet heart," Amanda said as she leaned over to give CJ who was still in Steve's arms a kiss. "I will see you later," Amanda called as she hurried to catch up with Dion," who was running to the car.

"Amanda, wait…," Steve called.

"What," Amanda called back.

"You forgot the car seat and the diaper bag. Here is the diaper bag hold on the car seat is in my truck."

"Wow this is a nice truck when did you get it?"

"I got it when Lina was born. I knew that my truck needed a backseat with seat belts for little ones," Steve said as he got out the car seat. "Can you get it put in the car," Steve asked?

"Yah sure I can. Dion can you come here a second?"

"Sure mom what is it?"

"Can you hold Lina so Steve can get back to CJ and I can get the car seat in the car?"

"Sure I can. C'mere little one," Dion said as he reached for Salina. Steve gave Salina a quick kiss and then headed back to the house and his sick charge.

"Hey big guy how are you feeling,"

"I feel really yucky. My throat hurts and my nose is stuffy and I am really cold."

"I am sorry little man. I will see if I can find any cough drops. That is of course unless you want some Vanilla ice cream.

"Yah," Cj said as enthusiastically as his sick body would allow. Steve stood up to go and make the Sundays but then the phone rang.

"Hello,"

"Hey baby how are you," Cheryl asked with a smile.

"Oh hey Cheryl I am ok."

"What are you up to?"

"I am babysitting CJ he has a really nasty cold."

"What about Lina," Cheryl said in a stern voice?

"Amanda took her and Dion to the park but CJ wasn't feeling well enough to go."

"Ok well I have to go but I will see you tonight. I love you sweet heart."

"Ok I will talk to you later and I love you to," Steve replied as he hung up the phone. "Ok how about those Sundays. They ate their Sundays and then began to watch Monster's INC. CJ seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Did you like that movie? What do you want to do now," Steve asked? He got no response. "CJ," Steve asked in alarm as he glanced over at the boy. "Oh thank goodness," Steve said in relief as he noticed that CJ was just sleeping most likely to the cold medicine Steve had given him about a half an hour before. With the knowledge that CJ was safely sleeping Steve got up to wash the dishes and start a load of laundry. Steve had just finished washing the dishes and headed for the laundry room. Steve had just put the clothes in the washing machine and was reaching for the soap when things began to happen. He added the soap at the same time that someone came up behind him and hit him on the head. Steve collapsed to the floor unconscious. His last conscious thought was where is CJ.

Steve's return to consciousness happened slowly. First he was aware that the floor was cold. He tried to setup and wished he hadn't done that as the room began to spin wildly and he became extremely dizzy. He layed back down. He tried to sit up but this time did it slower and was rewarded with everything staying where it was supposed to. That was when Steve realized he was in the laundry room. All of a sudden he realized what had happened. He was doing the laundry. He had just added the soap when someone hit him on the back of his head. "Oh my god CJ," Steve thought frantically as e stood up and tried to steady himself when the dizziness hit. Finally he was steady and he headed for the living room.

"CJ where are you," Steve called urgently. "CJ…" Steve looked in all of the rooms and couldn't find the little boy any where. He then checked the back yard thinking that CJ had gone out to play. He even checked the beach no sight of him. Steve ran back to the house and called Cheryl.

"Detective Sloan."

"Cheryl it is me Steve."

"Steve honey what is the matter?"

"It's CJ he was kidnapped. I had made us some ice cream Sundays and we watched a movie. I had given him some cold medicine and he had fallen asleep so I decided to do some dishes and laundry. I finished the dishes and had put the clothes in to the washer. I had just reached for the soap and was adding it when someone came up and hit me on the back of the head and knocked me out. When I woke up I looked for him every where and I couldn't find him." Steve's voice had begun to shake as he continued to talk. Cheryl was furiously writing things down as Steve talked.

"Ok honey we will be their soon. Just sit tight and Steve you know the rules don't touch anything. Oh and Steve I love you," Cheryl said as she hung up and reached for her jacket. "Ben come over here right now," Cheryl called.

"Yah Cheryl what is up," Ben asked as he came over carrying two cups of coffee. He handed one to Cheryl.

"It's CJ he has been kidnapped. Steve was babysitting him. He left CJ in the living room and went to do the dishes then some laundry when he was putting the soap in the washer he was knocked unconscious and when he woke up CJ was gone."

"Ok let's go tell the Captain then let's head over." The two of them headed for the captains office. Cheryl knocked on the door.

"Come in," the captain called." Sloan Chapmen what is wrong you guys look awful," Captain Newman asked with concern?

"It's CJ Bentley he has been kidnapped. You remember him he is Dr. Amanda Bentley's son," Cheryl asked?

"Yes ok well you are both taken off other cases until he can be found. However, if you become to personally involved you will be pulled off the case. Do I make myself clear?" Yes Sir Ben and Cheryl replied together.

"Sir you do realize that the FBI will most likely get involved if it is a kidnapping right," Cheryl asked hesitantly?

"Yes I do. Now get out their we have a little boy to find," Newman said as he indicated that they were dismissed. Cheryl and Ben stood up and headed out to find CJ all the time praying that when they did find him that he would be alive.

Steve stared at the phone and then resolutely picked it up and dialed Amanda's cell phone.

"Amanda Bentley oh hi Steve. We are having so much fun. Dion is pushing Lina on the baby swing and she is loving it."

"Mandy," Steve said softly.

"Steve what is it you only call me that when you need to calm me down or when something bad has happened.

"Mandy just come back here ASAP. I need you here."

"What is wrong Steve?"

"Mandy I don't want to tell you over the phone just get here," please Steve pleaded.

"Ok I will be there ASAP. Dion come on we have to get to Uncle Steve's."

"Ok mom coming," Dion replied as he unstrapped Lina and picked her up and headed for his mom. Steve started to search the house and found a note taped to the refrigerator. It read "I have that precious little boy. You don't know me but I am a long lost brother to Carter and Kate Sweeney. You have two days to find CJ Bentley before you lose him forever.

John Sweeney." Steve shivered as he read the note again. All of a sudden he heard sirens and cars pulling up. Cheryl and Chapmen ran in followed by a very hysterical Amanda Dion and a fractious Lina in his arms.

"Here give her to me," Steve said as he took his daughter out of Dion's arms.

"Steve what the heck is going on here," Amanda asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Let's go in to the living room," Steve said as he struggled to hold on to the baby and keep eye contact with Amanda without breaking down.

"Actually Dion can you take her and put her down for a nap and keep an eye on her," Steve asked.

"Sure Uncle Steve," Dion said as he took Lina in to his arms. "Come on Lina lets put you down for a nap." After Dion was out of ear shot everyone proceeded to head to the living room.

"Mandy CJ was kidnapped," Steve said as he sat down by her and put his arm around her.

"Oh god kidnapped," Amanda began to shake convulsively and started to sob. Steve tightened his grip. Steve looked over the top of Amanda's head and mouthed to the two detectives that they should look at the note on the refrigerator. Cheryl and Ben went to read the note. When they came back Cheryl crouched down in front of Amanda and began to speak.

"Amanda there is a note on the refrigerator. It says that a long lost brother of Carter and Kate Sweeney has your little boy and…" Cheryl swallowed before continuing. "He says that we have two days to find him or lose him forever." By the time she was done she had tears in her eyes. Steve tightened his grip on Amanda. However, to his surprise she drew back.

"How in the hell could you lose my precious child. You are a horrible person. If I hadn't been associated with you I would have never been involved with the busting of the Sweeney's and I would still have my son. I will never forgive you Steven Michael Sloan. You are not allowed around my family ever again." All you care about is your damn child and no one else's. You said that CJ was safe with you and that nothing would happen to him well you were very wrong." The next thing she did surprised everyone but most of all Steve. She struggled so she was facing him and he wasn't holding her anymore. Amanda reached out and began to punch him. Amanda slapped him hard across the face and began punching wildly until Ben took hold of her.

"Dr. Bentley come on don't do this."

"Amanda sweetie c'mere calm down." Amanda stopped struggling at the sound of the new voice.

"Mark Amanda cried as she ran towards him.

"It's ok Amanda. We will find him."

"Well you better. Oh yah by the way Steve don't forget my warning you are no longer to see my family. However, Mark you are still allowed to see what is left of my family Amanda said as she collapsed from shock and exhaustion. Mark caught her and led her to the couch. "Ok let's find that little boy," Mark said with a glance at Amanda and went to help the others find CJ.


	3. Guilt and A Friend

Chapter 3 Guilt and a Friend

"Dad, what are you doing here," Steve asked as he glanced at Amanda and put his hand up to his head?

"Cheryl called me," Mark replied as he walked over to take a look at Steve. "You will have a nice black eye and a major head ache."

"What about your shift I know that you worked today?"

"Don't worry Jess said that he would cover for me. Both Alex and Jesse have to work right now but they said they would come by later to help us out."

"Oh ok now I understand," Steve replied.

"Ok Cheryl what are we doing so far to find him," Mark asked?.

"We are working on an amber alert but I need a picture of him and I need to know what he was wearing," Cheryl said. Steve spoke up for the first time sense he had told Amanda that her son had been kidnapped. Other than to talk to his dad.

"He was wearing blue-jean shorts and a red t-shirt," Steve said softly. He noticed to his surprise that his voice was shaking. Cheryl walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Ok does anyone have a picture of him," Cheryl asked? Amanda reached in to her wallet and took out a picture of CJ.

"Here this is this year's school picture."

"Oh my gosh CJ is kidnapped," Dion gasped. Everyone looked up and saw him standing in the door way.

"How long have you been standing their," Dion Mark asked?

"Sense the beginning don't worry the baby is doing fine. She is sleeping. Uncle Steve, I'm sorry I'm sure that mom didn't mean those things she said to you," Dion said as he walked over and put his hand on Steve's shoulder.

"Dion Mathew Bentley I most certainly did mean those things and I forbid you from seeing the man who is responsible for your brother being kidnapped anymore," Amanda said vehemently.

"Well mom I don't care if you forbid me I will come and see him if I want to," Dion said as he ran back to the nursery and shut the door before he would let the tears fall.

"Ok Ben and I will go and get this put together and send out the Amber Alert." Cheryl walked over and crouched down in front of Amanda and took her hands. "Amanda, we will find him."

"Thank you Cheryl," Amanda said softly as she began to cry.

"See you guys later," Cheryl said as she walked towards the door. Steve got up to follow her. "Steve, honey you can't be on this case you know that.

"I know Steve said dejectedly as he sat back down and put his head in his and started to shake.

"Everything will be all right and I love you sweet heart," Cheryl said as she walked out the door.

"Come on Amanda lets get you to bed in the guest room," Mark said.

"No Mark," Amanda stopped as Mark raised a hand in protest.

"Amanda sweetie you will be no use to CJ when we find him if you collapse," Mark said gently.

"Ok I will go to bed," Amanda said softly. Amanda let Mark lead her up the stairs and in to bed. "Can I have a glass of water," Amanda asked?

"Yes sure you can I'll get it." Mark got the water and put a sedative that he had in his bag in to the water. Mark sat with Amanda until she fell asleep then he got up to check on Dion and his granddaughter. Mark opened the door of the nursery and smiled Lina was sleeping in her crib and Dion was sleeping in the rocking chair holding on to one of Salina's hands. Just as Mark was closing the door heard a little voice call out for him.

"Grandpa Mark, can you come here?"

"Sure Dion what is wrong," Mark asked as he sat down next to Dion?

"It is my fault that CJ was kidnapped. If I hadn't bugged mom about going the park she would never have left him with Uncle Steve and he wouldn't be missing. I'm not blaming Uncle Steve. I'm just saying that if I hadn't asked her about going to the park CJ wouldn't be missing now and mom wouldn't hate Uncle Steve. Then I wouldn't be so mad at her," Dion said quietly.

"Dion it is not your fault," Mark said gently. "You asking your mom to take you to the park is not the reason that CJ was kidnapped."

"But if we hadn't gone to the park he wouldn't be missing."

"No the person who wants your brother would do whatever it took to get him. He could have been taken with you guys as well. You do realize that don't you," Mark asked?

"Yah I know that," Dion said quietly.

"Ok now do you believe me when I say that it isn't your fault that CJ is missing?"

"Yes I do," Dion replied. Just then Salina woke up and started to cry. Dion leaned over the side of the crib and picked her up and started to cuddle her.

"Dion give her to me please," Mark said as he reached for the baby. Hey Lina lets go see your daddy. I think he could use some cheering up," Mark said as he headed towards the living room with Dion right on his heels. Mark and Dion reached the door bell just in time to hear the door bell ring. Steve got up quickly to answer it so he didn't wake the baby or Amanda. Mark was glad to see Jesse, Alex, and to his relief and trepidation Ron. However, he knew that if Ron was their then their must be bad news for everyone involved.


	4. More Bad News and Comfort

Chapter 4 More Bad News and Comfort

Title: The Power of Words

Disclaimer See chapter 1.

Rating G

Summary: While in Steve's care a sick CJ is kidnapped. Will Amanda forgive him or will their relationship be over forever? Please review.

A/n Ok guys here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy please review.

"Ron, what are you doing here," Mark asked?

"The FBI has reason to believe that the guy who took CJ has crossed state lines. We also know that he is not a blood relative to the Sweeney's he was adopted. His real name is John Lockheart," Ron finished.

"John Lockheart oh no this is not good," Mark said.

"Who is John Lockheart Alex asked looking confused?

"He was Amanda's boy friend a few years ago," Jesse replied.

"That is until he stalked her, assaulted her, and raped her. He was arrested but must have gotten out," Steve said.

"I think he resented her because he wanted a baby. So when he most likely heard about CJ he knew the best way to get revenge was to take her son," Ron finished.

"Then what are we going to do to get CJ back," Mark asked?

"Everything we need to," Ron replied "Where is Amanda anyway," Ron asked.

"She is upstairs sleeping. I gave her a sedative because of the state she was in," Mark said.

"She hit Uncle Steve and said a lot of nasty things to him," Dion added. Ron finally took his first look at Steve. "Wow Amanda did that. She really is strong remind me never to make her that mad."

"Ok sure I will," Steve replied with a hint of a smile.

"Hey big guy, how are you doing," Ron asked as he noticed the young man and came up to give him a hug?

"I'm ok I guess. I just wish we knew where CJ is," Dion said softly.

"I know you do me to," Ron said gently. Just then Salina began to cry and reach out her arms.

"Dad let me have her," Steve said. Shh Lina it is ok. Come on sweet heart be quiet or you will wake up Auntie Amanda," Steve said softly as he began to rock her back and forth.

"Oh Steve she is beautiful," Ron said as he looked at the baby."

"I'm going to go up and check on Amanda. Ron do you want to come," Mark asked?

"Yah I do," Ron replied as he walked towards the stairs.

Mark was relieved to find Amanda still sleeping. Ron walked over and took her hand in to his. She didn't wake up but she seemed to sense his presents. "I'm glad that she is still sleeping. Dion wasn't exaggerating things with her and Steve are not good at all. She blames him for this. The last thing he said to her was that CJ was safe with him and that nothing would happen to him," Mark said.

"Then he gets kidnapped and she feels as if he lied to her," Ron replied.

"Exactly right."

"Hopefully once CJ is found she will come to her senses and forgive him."

"Yes I hope so. Because as of right now he is forbidden to be around as she puts it what is left of her family."

"Oh my looks like things are going to get interesting before they get better." Ron said. Mark and Ron walked out and shut the door after Ron gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Dion, why don't you go make a pallet on the floor of the baby's room," Mark said.

"But Grandpa Mark, I want to help you guys find my little brother," Dion said as his eyes filled with tears and he started to cry. Cheryl who had slipped in unnoticed by anyone accept Steve handed Lina to Jesse and went over to Dion. She gathered Dion in to her arms and rocked him gently back and forth.

"Sweetie, I know that you want to help us find your little brother. The best way that you can help us right now is by going to bed. It is 11:00 way passed your bed time. How about we go up to the baby's room and I fix up that pallet and I tuck you in," Cheryl said softly.

"Ok Aunt Cheryl," Dion said as he began to sob which caused Cheryl's heart to break. Cheryl picked up Dion and started to rock him as she headed for the stairs. Cheryl looked over Dion's head at Steve who was also heading for the stairs and mouthed "This is a time for a mom," then she turned with Dion still in her arms and walked upstairs to put him to bed and reassure him that everything would be ok in the end. After Cheryl left the room lapsed in to silence.

"I'm so sorry Ron," Steve said staring down at his shoes.

"For what Steve," Ron asked.

"For losing CJ it is my fault. If I hadn't left him alone to go start the laundry he wouldn't have been taken and I wouldn't have lost one of my best friends. Someone who I think of as a sister," Steve said sadly.

"Steve, look at me. It is not your fault. Amanda is just angry. She will forgive you once CJ is found," Ron said reassuringly.

"I certainly hope so," Steve said.

"She will and besides there is a little boy up their in the arms of your wife crying his eyes out who will need his Uncle Steve."

"Yah and despite what Amanda says I will do whatever I can do to help him. After all he did say that he was going to come see me no matter what." "I will go put Lina back down upstairs sense Cheryl has fed her," Jesse said.

"Thanks Jess," Steve said as he gave his daughter a kiss. Good night. "Good night sweet heart daddy loves you."

Jesse headed up stairs and glanced in to the baby's room. He saw Cheryl sitting their with Dion in her arms. Jesse lightly tapped on the door.

"Hey Jess, come on in," Cheryl said softly. "Is he sleeping," Jesse whispered.

"Yah finally fell asleep a couple of minutes ago. It broke my heart when he started to cry," Cheryl said with tears in her eyes.

"I know mine to. This has got to be so hard on him," Jesse commented.

"Yah Mark told Steve that Dion blames himself for his brother's kidnapping because he asked Amanda to go to the park."

"Pour kid, he has way too much to deal with," Jesse said. "I brought this little one up so her mommy can put her to bed."

"Thanks Jess c'mere Lina it is time for bed," Cheryl said softly as she gently placed Dion on top of the pallet and covered him with the covers. Cheryl dropped a kiss on his cheek and then gave her daughter a kiss before putting her in bed.

"Good night Li I love you," Jesse said as he leaned over and gave her a kiss. Then he patted Dion on the shoulder before standing up. Jesse and Cheryl stood their watching the kids sleep for just a minute before Cheryl spoke up.

"Come on Jess, let's go see if we can get everyone to get some sleep and get back to this in the morning."

"Ok let's do it," Jesse said as they walked out and shut the door behind them.


	5. Telling Amanda

Chapter 5 Telling Amanda

Title: The Power of Words

Disclaimer see chapter 1.

Rating PG for mild swearing

A/n Ok guys here is the next part of the story. I promise some more action will happen in this chapter.

Steve was the first one to wake up or so he thought. Steve got up and looked in on Dion and Lina. He saw that they were both sleeping even though Dion's sleep was very restless. Then he went to go and check on Amanda and was surprised to find Ron sitting by her bedside.

"Ron, good morning. How long have you been awake?"

"For about an hour or so. I couldn't sleep so I came up here to check on her after I made sure that the agents have everything under control. Just then one of the agents gently knocked on the door.

"Agent Wagner, there is an email that I think you and the lieutenant should see."

"Thank you very much Agent Smith," Ron said as he got up and walked out. Ron turned back to see that Steve was not following him. "Steve, are you coming?"

"I will be their in just a minute I just want to sit with her. Especially sense she is still sleeping. I don't want to upset her by being here when she wakes up."

"Ok see you in a bit," Ron said. Steve sat down in the chair that Ron had just got up out of and took Amanda's hand in to his. He was surprised to notice that it was so cold. "Mandy, I truly am sorry. I never meant for CJ to get kidnapped. You had every right to hate me. However, I want to find away to make it up to you." As Steve spoke he noticed that he started to cry and his tears fell softly on to Amanda's hand.

Cheryl woke up to notice that Steve's side of the bed was empty. She first thought he was in the babies room so she looked in their. She didn't see him but she was relieved to see that both Salina and Dion were still sleeping. Then she heard crying coming from the guest room. When she walked in the sight she saw broke her heart. Steve was sitting their holding Amanda's hand and crying. When she walked in she noticed that Amanda was still sleeping which would be the only way he could hold her hand. "Steve sweet heart," Cheryl said softly.

Steve raised his head at the sound of his wife's voice. "Oh baby, I am sorry you must hate me as well. I shouldn't be trusted with any children anymore especially babies," Steve said as he began to cry harder. Cheryl crossed the room and gathered Steve in to her arms and tried to comfort him.

"Honey it isn't your fault. Amanda was just angry. You are great with kids especially Lina, CJ and Dion." Steve lifted his head and Cheryl was relieved to see a hint of a smile playing across his lips.

"Ok I guess you right," Steve said. Just then they noticed that Amanda was waking up. Steve began to back out the door so she wouldn't see him. Just then Mark was coming in to the room.

"Dad, morning she just woke up."

"Ok thanks Steve," Mark said as he walked over to the bed. "Amanda, how are you feeling," Mark asked softly?

"Ok I guess," Amanda said as she sat up and looked around the room. Her eyes locked on Cheryl and Steve's tear stained face. "What is he doing in here?"

"I was just checking on you Mandy," Steve said softly.

"Well get out I don't want you in here," Amanda said coldly.

"But Amanda," Steve said hesitantly.

"Steve I think it will be better if you give me some time to check her over ok," Mark said.

"Ok dad," Steve said dejectedly as he walked out of the room with Cheryl behind him and shut the door.

Steve walked in to the living room to see Ron and a group of agents gathered around the computer.

"Steve, Cheryl, you should see this," Ron said with anger in his voice. Both Steve and Cheryl walked over and gasped at the sight that met their eyes. Cheryl shook and started to fall backwards. Steve was behind her and caught her. All of a sudden Alex jumped up to help him.

"Steve, I've got her go on and look at the picture. Steve looked at the picture and it took all of his self-control not to be sick. Their on the screen was CJ he was tied up and had a lot of bruises on him and the look of fear that was on his face was to much for Steve.

"What the hell," Steve said as he began to shake and the room went black.

"Steve," Jesse cried as he rushed to his friend's aid. "Ron, can you help me get him on to the couch?"

"Ok sure," Ron said.

"Ok on my count one, two, and lift," Jesse said. Finally they got Steve on to the couch. By this time Cheryl had regained consciousness and gasped as she saw her husband being lifted off the floor.

"Oh my gosh Jess, what happened?"

"The picture was too much for him. Just then Mark walked in to the room.

"What happened," Mark asked in alarm?

"Everything is ok," Ron said but you need to look at this picture." Mark walked over and gasped as the picture came in to view.

"Damn, that horrible man. How can he do such horrible things to a little innocent child," Mark said indignantly.

"Someone has to tell Amanda," Steve said. "And I don't think I am the one who she wants to hear it from."

"I will do it sense I am her doctor. Besides she needs to know who John Sweeney really is. As Mark finished speaking Amanda walked in to the room.

"Amanda, sweet heart come here," Mark said softly. "There is a picture that you need to see." Amanda hurried across the room and gasped and started to shake and cry as soon as she saw the picture. "My baby boy. O what the hell has that man done to you?" Mark came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Amanda, it is ok but there is something else that you need to know," Mark finished then glanced over at Ron who walked forward in to Amanda's line of vision.

"Ron, oh my god I am so happy to see you," Amanda said as tears ran down her face.

"Amanda, John Sweeney is actually an adopted brother to Carter and Kate Sweeney. His real name is John Lockheart," Ron finished as he gathered Amanda in to his arms and began to gently rock her back and forth.

"John Lockheart no it can't be. He is supposed to be in prison for assaulting, stalking, and raping me," Amanda said. She started to fight and hit Ron. "No your lying it can't be him no no no it can't be," Amanda Wailed. Ron gently grabbed her arms and held her at arms length.

"Amanda, listen to me honey. It is John Lockheart and I promise you that we are all doing everything we can to find CJ. All of the agents and the LA PD including Steve, Cheryl the Captain and even the Chief are making finding CJ their first priority I promise," Ron said reassuringly.

"I know but I want my baby back right now."

"I know and we will get him back very soon I promise," Steve said softly.

"Your going to help the search wow there is a first. You caring about someone else's child," Amanda said bitterly. Steve was about to say something but was stopped by the ringing of the phone.

"The phone has a tap all ready on it go ahead and answer it," Agent Smith said. Cheryl went over to answer the phone.

"Hello."

"Do you want CJ back?"

"Yes we do," Cheryl said as she put the phone on speaker.

"Well then I want two million dollars and a way to see "MY Amanda" by tomorrow afternoon at 4:00."

"Ok," Cheryl said

"Oh yah one more thing Jim remove the gag for a second."

"Mommy I love you."

"I love you to sweet heart be brave for mommy."

"Ok that is enough love for now. Remember two million dollars and my Amanda and you will get CJ back mostly unharmed or maybe mostly unharmed I haven't decided yet." As John finished speaking they heard the sounds of CJ being hit and then a terrified blood curdling scream before the connection was broken.

All of a sudden the group heard loud sobbing and turned to see Dion slump to the floor rocking back and forth and Amanda shaking as she cried.

"Oh Dion my baby come here," Amanda said through her tears. However, Dion didn't run to Amanda he ran to Cheryl.

"Aunt Cheryl I don't want to go to mommy. She hates Uncle Steve and I am really angry with him her," Dion said as he threw himself in to Cheryl's arms.

"Dion, it is ok. You don't have to go to her right now if you don't want to. Shh it is ok c'mere baby it will be ok," Cheryl said as she began to rock him back and forth. Just then Steve walked up to them and gave Cheryl a look. She handed Dion to Steve who seemed to welcome the embrace of his Uncle Steve.

"Oh Uncle Steve, I still love you. I don't hate you know," Dion said as he began to cry harder.

"Dion, I know that. Come on buddy lets calm down a little bit. Hey I have an idea do you want to know what it is?"

"Yes I do," Dion said softly.

"Well, dad do you work today?"

"No I took the day off."

"Does anyone else have the day off?"

"I do," Jesse said.

"How about you Dad and Dion go back to get some clothes for him and then you guys can get some food and maybe go see a movie. I am also off today so I will stay here to help with the search and the rest of you can go to work," Steve said looking meaningfully at Alex and Cheryl. We will keep you all posted if anything happens. I think Dion needs to get away from here for a while," Steve mouthed to the others over Dion's head. "So what do you say big guy?"

"Yah sounds good to me," Dion said as he wriggled out of Steve's arms and went to get his coat and tell the others to come on. Soon everyone was gone accept Ron, Amanda, Steve and the rest of the agents. Steve threw Ron a meaningful look and he and the other agents went in to the kitchen to work.

Just as Steve was about to speak Salina started to cry. "Hold on Amanda," Steve said as he headed for the stairs. A couple of minutes later he came back with Salina in his arms. Ron had come in to the living room and saw Steve walk back in with the baby.

"Do you want me to feed her so you guys can talk," Ron asked.

"Thanks that will help. Ok Lina go to your Uncle Ron. Oh and Ron Cheryl and I were wondering if you would be Salina's god father?"

"I would love to," Ron said as he took the baby in to his arms. Ok Lina lets get you fed changed," Ron said as he walked back in to the kitchen. Steve joined Amanda on the couch.

"Mandy, do you really believe that I only care about my child? I mean if that were the case I wouldn't have babysat CJ in the first place. I love them like they are my own. I am proud to be their Uncle Steve. They mean the world to me and they absolutely love Lina. You should have seen Dion with her last night he took care of her all night so the adults could work on finding CJ. Amanda I don't know if you will believe me but I love you and those little boys with all of my heart and I would rather get harmed than you guys getting harmed. I took an oath to protect and I can understand if you hate me.

"Oh Steve, I am so sorry. I am just so angry. The truth is that it is my fault that CJ was kidnapped. I date that creep and I have now put my baby in serious danger. I just needed someone to lash out at. I know that you love all of us and that you love those boys as if they were your own. I know that you would get harmed before allowing harm to come to us you have proved that time and time again. I just want my baby back and my other son to love me again." Amanda said sadly.

"We will get him back and Dion does love you. However, there is something you should know. Dion blames himself for his little brother being kidnapped."

"That is absurd why in the world does he blame himself," Amanda asked incredulously?

"He believes that because he asked you to go to the park even though he knew CJ was sick and that he would have to be with someone and so he feels that separation is what caused him to be kidnapped. He believes that it couldn't haven't happened at the park but you know that isn't true."

"I know I need to make sure he knows that I don't blame him.

"He knows that you don't blame him my dad and Cheryl and I have been taking care of him sense dad gave you the sedative so you could sleep.

"Steve, I am sorry I should have been taking care of my son and I should be thanking you for doing that not being inexcusably rude to you."

"Amanda, you needed to sleep. You couldn't help Dion if you collapsed which you all most."

"I know and I want to sincerely apologize to you can you ever forgive me?"

"I won't lie to you. What you said did hurt me but I do forgive you. C'mere, Mandy," Steve said as he pulled Amanda in to his arms.

"Oh Steve thanks for forgiving I'm really sorry," Amanda said as she began to cry. At the sound of Amanda's crying Ron poked his around the door and looked at Steve with confusion and happiness on his face. Steve shook his and mouthed everything is ok with her and us go back to work.

"Amanda so we are ok?"

"Yes we are," Amanda said as she leaned back to get a good look at Steve's face. "Oh Steve you look so sad how are you handling all of this?"

"It isn't easy but I have chosen to dedicate all of my heart and soul in finding CJ."

"Ok lets go help Ron and the others but first I am starving lets get some food I haven't eaten in a while."

"Ok I think we can do that," Steve said as he put his arm around Amanda's shoulders and guided her towards the kitchen and some much needed food and love.


	6. Convincing Ron and Steve

Chapter 6 Convincing Ron and Steve

Disclaimer see chapter 1.

Rating PG for mild swearing

Summary While in Steve's care a sick CJ is kidnapped. Amanda tries to convince Steve and Ron to let her go to the place to get CJ.

A few hours later the guys came back with a much happier Dion.

"He Uncle Steve," Dion shouted as he ran to his open arms.

"Dion, keep it down a little bit please. Your mom is trying to get Lina to sleep," Steve whispered.

"Sorry," Dion whispered back.

"It is ok," Steve replied. Just then Amanda walked in to the room.

"She is sleeping peacefully. I also gave her a bottle because I knew that you guys were working and I felt that I couldn't look at that picture anymore," Amanda said softly.

"Thanks Amanda you are a life saver," Steve said as he wrapped Amanda in to a hug and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"So is everything ok with you and Uncle Steve mom," Dion asked?

"Yes honey," Amanda replied.

"Good and Mom I am sorry for the way I have been acting. I am just scared and angry and should have directed my anger in another way," Dion finished as he ran over to Amanda and hugged her.

"I forgive you sweet heart," Amanda said as she hugged Dion back. "You know that I don't blame you right?"

"Yes I do."

"Sweetie, can you go and play for a little while please? I need to talk to the adults for a little while?"

"Ok sure I think I will go up and stay with the baby so if she wakes up she isn't alone," Dion replied.

"Ok honey you really love her don't you? You are wonderful with her," Amanda said with a smile.

"Yes I do," Dion said as he headed for the stairs.

The rest of them walked in to the living room. "Ok I think we need to talk about how I am going to go to the location to get CJ back. I think the money can be taken care of. No came from two voices at once. Amanda stared at both Steve and Ron with both frustration and amusement in her eyes.

"You guys I know that you are worried about me but it is my baby boy. I can't just sit back and let someone who doesn't know him go in after him," Amanda said as tears filled her eyes. Ron walked over and gently put his arm around Amanda and began to reassure her.

"I know that honey, but it isn't safe for you to go in by yourself," Steve said gently.

"Ok I will give you that but what if I had some kind of wire? I mean I know that I wouldn't be by myself because you guys would be watching outside and listening and come in ASAP."

"Well we could put a wire on you as long as you promise to be careful. I don't want to risk losing you or you getting hurt," Ron said softly as he gently squeezed Amanda's shoulders.

"That goes double for me. You are way too important to all of us," Steve said.

"Ok well then that is settled then. I need to get the money out of the bank and if it is all right with you Steve some clothes from my house. I don't want to leave here until I have my son. Plus I have a feeling I am going to have a hard time getting my son away from your daughter," Amanda said with a smile.

"Of course that is ok and I agree at least she will have two big brothers to look out for her."

Just then Cheryl walked in the door and walked over and gave Steve a kiss.

"Hey guys how is it going?"

"Things with me and Steve are ok and I am so sorry if I offended you. I am going to wear a wire and go to get my son back," Amanda said.

"Oh honey it is ok," Cheryl said with a smile. The phone rang and Steve went over to pick it up.

"Hello," Steve said as she put the phone on speaker. Just then Alex walked in the door. Jesse stood up and put his finger to his lips to stop Alex from saying something and then he pointed to the phone. Alex just nodded and walked over to Amanda and gave her a hug.

"You remember what I told you earlier," John asked?

"Yes I do."

"Well I neglected to tell you that I want to have my Mandy meet at the second warehouse on the peer at 4:00 sharp. Remember if she doesn't come alone she won't get her baby back," John finished as he hung up the phone. When Steve turned around everyone could see that he was angry.

"How dare he call you that. That is my nick name and he is a horrible slime ball we will get CJ back," Steve said valiantly.

"Steve, it is ok. I know that you will and he called me that because some how he knew that would hit a nerve," Amanda said as she put her hand on Steve's shoulder.

"Thanks Mandy," Steve said as he covered her hand with his own.

"Ok let's get that money and then get me some clothes," Amanda said. "Cheryl will you come with I feel weird having with one of the guys coming. You can follow us," Amanda said as she saw both Ron and Steve open their mouths to protest. Ok," they both said in unison.

"Amanda, I know that you have the money but I want to help so let me give it to you," Mark spoke up.

"Mark I would never ask you to do that.

"I know that I am giving it to you and I don't expect you to give it back," Mark said with a not of finality in his voice.

"Ok Mark thank you very much," Amanda said as she gave him a hug.

"You're welcome Amanda. I also want to come with Steve and Ron."

"Ok dad if you say so."

"Alex and I will stay here and watch Dion and Li for you guys," Jesse said.

"Thanks Jess," Amanda said as she and Cheryl followed by everyone else headed out the door and down to the drive way.

A/n Please review and I am sorry if Amanda seemed out of character but you have to understand that she is just angry because her son is missing. Thanks for the review kittn I will work on those things. Dacia


	7. Getting CJ Back

Chapter 7 Getting CJ back

Title: The Power of Words

Author: Dacia

Rating PG.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They are owned by various executives.

Summary: Amanda goes to the warehouse to get her son back. Please review.

The next afternoon came to fast and the guys and Amanda were heading for the warehouse. All accept Alex and Jesse who was watching Salina and Dion because Amanda wouldn't let him come. She didn't want him to see his brother until he was safe. "Amanda are you sure you want to do this sweetheart? I can go in for you," Ron said softly.

"No Ron, he is my baby boy and I will get him myself."

"Amanda you know the wire is on you and please be careful and remember we all have your back and will be in their ASAP," Steve said as he gave her a hug.

"I know that Steve," Amanda replied.

"I know you do. Mandy I love you and I truly am sorry," Steve said with tears in his eyes. Amanda cupped his cheek in her hand so he had to look at her.

"Steven Michael Sloan, you listen to me I don't blame you and I know that you love me. I love you to and I know that you are doing everything you can," she finished with a smile.

"Ok let's go," Ron said as he gave Amanda a hug and a kiss and whispered I love you in her ear. Amanda walked into the warehouse with the two million dollars in her hand.

The site that she saw broke her heart. Her son was on the floor and he was bloody and bruised. He was also unconscious, tied up, and gagged. "Oh CJ, Mommy is here I love you so much."

"Amanda so nice of you to join us," said a voice from behind her. Amanda whirled around to face her long time nemesis.

"John, what do you want from me?"

"I want you," he said simply.

"Will you let CJ go?"

"Yes in exchange for you. I wanted a baby with you and I will do what ever I have to do to make sure that I get you pregnant whether you want to or not," he replied coldly. Outside both Ron and Steve became more and angrier as this confrontation went.

"So help me if he does anything to her," Ron said through clinched teeth.

"I know Ron, while I am not involved with her she is like a sister to me and I want her and CJ to be safe." Then the two of them turned their attention back inside.

"Ok you can have me and the two million dollars as long as you let my baby go," Amanda said.

"Very well I will do just that," John said as he reached for the two million dollars with one hand and began to untie CJ with the other. "Mike come here," John called. All of a sudden a big man with short brown hair and a very unkempt appearance walked in to the room. "Take this kid outside."

"Sure thing boss," Mike replied as he roughly picked up CJ and headed for the door.

"Be careful with him he is my son," Amanda cried. Mike opened the door and threw CJ outside to the other people. "My baby," Amanda said as tears of anger fell down her face. Mark ran over and gently examined CJ while glancing at Ron and Steve for confirmation. They both nodded.

"Ready Steve?"

"Yes I am." They both took off running and stormed the warehouse which had been silent for several moments which caused a great deal of concern. When they threw open the door the sight that met their eyes made them both extremely angry. John was on top of Amanda and she couldn't move away from him. Steve pulled John off of her while Ron checked on her.

"Amanda, sweetheart did he?"

"No he just got on top of me and touched my breast and was just taking off my shorts when you guys came," Amanda said as she began to cry.

"Amanda, honey it is ok. Steve is arresting him and CJ is being taken to Community General to be looked over."

"How is my baby Ron?" Ron stopped because he wasn't sure if he wanted to tell her.

"Well Amanda he is extremely bruised and may have some broken bones and we don't know about internal injuries so I can't tell you. I think he is ok and Mark is taking care of him. Now come on let's get Steve and head to the hospital. I think that you need to see CJ before you decide if Dion should see him."

"Ok let's go," Amanda said as she got up and allowed Ron to lead her out of the warehouse and to the hospital to be reunited with her baby boy.


	8. Recovering and Reunions

Chapter 8 Recovery and Reunions

Title: The Power of Words

Author: Dacia

Disclaimer See previous chapters.

Rating: G,

Summary: Cj is recovering and is reunited with his family. Complete

Ron helped Amanda in to the car and drove as fast as he could to CGH. Steve had promised to get their as soon as he had arrested and booked John Lockheart. Once they had got in the car Amanda pulled out her cell phone and dialed Steve's beach house. The phone rang in the living room of the beach house and Jesse picked it up.

"Hello Sloan residents."

"Hey Jess, we found him. Mark is riding in the ambulance that is taking him to community General."

"Oh my gosh is he ok? Hold on Lina I will give you your bottle in just a minute."

"I don't know he is really bloody and bruised and he may have some internal injuries and he is unconscious. I see you are taking care of Lina where is Alex?"

"Alex and Dion are out in the back yard playing and Li and I are just sitting here watching TV waiting on you to call. I want to tell Dion but what do you think about him seeing his brother?"

"Tell him that he has been found and that he is at the hospital getting looked at. Tell him that I will call you guys back when you can come and see him ok?"

"Yah sure where are Cheryl and Steve?"

"They are booking Lockheart and they will meet Ron and me at the hospital. I am so glad that we found my baby," Amanda said as her voice broke and she began to cry.

"I know me to Manda me to," Jesse said softly.

"Well we are pulling up to the hospital. Pull Alex aside and tell him all of what I told you and I will call back with more info as I get it."

"Ok I love you Manda talk to you later."

"Love you to talk to you later," Amanda said as she got out of the car and ran for the doors that would reunite her with her son.

"Oh my gosh CJ baby are you ok," Amanda asked hysterically as she ran through the emergency room doors?

Mark put a hand on her arm to stop her from going any further.

"Amanda, honey he is extremely bruised and is definitely suffering from a couple of broken ribs. Just as soon as Mark finished speaking a nurse yelled "He is crashing."

"Oh my god no Mark do something," Amanda cried as she began to fall backwards. Ron was their in an instant to catch her.

"Charge to 200 Joules," Mark called.

"Charging."

"Ok clear nothing. Charge to 250 joules."

"Charging."

"Still nothing. Come on big guy you have to pull through. Charge to 300 joules," Mark said impatiently.

"Charging doctor."

"We have a normal rhythm," Mark said with relief. "I am concerned that one of his ribs punctured one of his lungs he needs surgery to fix it and to look for any other injuries."

"Doctor he is bleeding out and I don't know where from."

"Ok let's stop the bleeding and then go up for surgery. I am concerned about liver and kidney damage he was brutally attacked," Mark said barely able to mask his anger. Mark headed out in to the hall to talk to Amanda.

"Mark, how is he is he going to be ok," Amanda asked as she threw herself at him?

"Amanda, sweetheart let him tell us what we need to know," Ron said gently as he took hold of her shoulders and propelled her backwards.

"Ok I am sorry Mark," Amanda said quietly.

"It is ok I think one of his ribs punctured a lung which is why he crashed in their. He is also bleeding out and we don't know from where. I am concerned about liver and kidney damage. We have to do exploratory surgery to figure out what is exactly wrong and take care of it."

"Ok just save my baby please," Amanda pleaded.

"I will do everything in my power to save him I promise," Mark said as he headed back into the trauma room to save one of his favorite patients and someone who he considered family.

Amanda paced around the doctor's lounge. She couldn't sit down. She was too worried about CJ to sit down. Steve walked up and put his hand on her arm and guided her to a chair.

"Mandy, honey please sit down. Pacing around the lounge will not help."

"Mark is taking care of CJ he is in good hands," Ron added softly.

"I know but I am just so scared," Amanda said as she began to sob.

"Shh baby its ok," Ron said as he gathered Amanda in to his arms.

"He is in the best possible hands everything will be ok," Steve said as he began to rub soothing circles on her back. Finally after a while the sobs subsided and Amanda raised her head and gave the two men a shaky smile.

"Thanks guys I know that you are right but I just needed to be reminded of that."

"You're welcome," they both replied together.

Mark walked out of the operating room and sank against the wall and let the tears fall. It had been way to close. CJ had crashed two more times in the operating room and their was substantial kidney and liver damage. He had repaired it as well as he could now it was a game of wait and see. All though he was optimistic that he would be fine. Mark passed a shaky hand through his hair and headed off to the doctors lounge to give everyone the news. When Mark walked in to the room Steve, Cheryl, and Ron jumped up.

"Where's Amanda," Mark whispered? Cheryl pointed to the couch "She fell asleep a little while ago and we all got up to get some coffee." Mark walked quietly and knelt down in front of the couch. He pushed a strand of Amanda's hair out of her eyes as he gently called her name.

"Amanda sweetheart wake up come on." Amanda opened her eyes and sat up and looked around to see who had woken her up before her eyes focused on Mark.

"Mark how is he doing?"

"He is doing fine he will be ok," Mark replied.

"Mark I know you well enough to know that there is something you are not telling me."

"He crashed two more times in the OR and he did have substantial kidney and liver damage. I repaired it and I think he will make a full recovery."

"Are you sure Mark," Amanda asked as her lower lip trembled and her chocolate brown eyes filled with tears? Mark took Amanda in to his arms and gave her a reassuring hug.

"Manda, he will be fine I promise," Mark said reassuringly.

"Oh thank god when can I see him," she asked?

"He will be settled in the ICU in about ten minutes then you can go up and see him."

"Why the ICU I thought you said he was ok?"

"It is just a precaution for the first 24 hours."

"Ok then once he is settled I want to go see him. I need to call Jess and let him know that they can bring Dion and the baby to see CJ."

Back at the beach house Jesse and Alex were watching Dion play with Salina as she began to fall asleep. All of a sudden the phone rang and startled her and she began to cry at the top of her lungs. Dion picked her up and started to bounce her up and down to calm her down.

"Hello," Jesse called over the crying of the baby.

"Jess, is everything ok? I just wanted to call you guys and let you know that CJ is out of surgery and that you guys can come down to see him."

"Ok everything is ok Li was just falling asleep and the phone rang and startled her Dion is rocking her back to sleep as we speak." Steve tapped Amanda on the shoulder and she turned to him.

"There is an extra car seat that is usually in Cheryl's car but it got put in the baby's room when Amanda went with Cheryl to get her stuff."

"Jess, did you get that," Amanda asked.

"Yah I did we will be their in a little bit."

"Ok can I talk to Dion for a second?"

"Yah sure hold on. Dion it's your mom." Dion reached for the phone and tucked it between his head and shoulder so he could still hold the baby.

"Hey mom, how is CJ?"

"He will be fine and I just told Uncle Jesse that you guys can come down and see him. Have you been good for Uncle Alex and Uncle Jesse?"

"Yes I have. I have also tried to help with Lina as much as I can."

"Ok thanks and I will see you guys in a little bit," Amanda said as she hung up and headed for the ICU. Dion handed the phone back and proceeded to get Lina's jacket on and carry her out and put her in the car seat and got in the car and buckled her up ready to see his little brother and make sure that he was ok himself.

Everyone got up and followed Amanda towards the ICU everyone that is accept Steve. Cheryl stopped and looked back at her husband. "Are you coming sweetheart?"

"I think I will wait for Dion and the others. I want to explain to Dion about how he will look before he is going to see him and I want Amanda to be able to stay with him."

"Ok if you say so," Cheryl said as she turned and walked off. However, she couldn't help but think that he was hiding something. Amanda walked in to the room and stopped and stared at CJ. He looked worse than he had in the warehouse because the lights were better.

"My baby oh CJ I am so sorry honey." Amanda walked over to the side of the bed and leaned over to give him a kiss on the forehead. Then she gently traced his cheek with her finger being extra careful because of the bruises that seem to cover every inch of him. "I'm so sorry sweetheart. If I hadn't gotten involved with him you wouldn't have been kidnapped… Amanda sat down in the chair and everyone else took there turns giving CJ kisses. Mark glanced at the monitors and then at his chart and was pleased with what he saw.

"Amanda, he is doing well. I don't expect him to have to stay here in the ICU past tomorrow morning."

"Oh thank goodness," Amanda said softly allowing herself to smile for the first time sense this whole ordeal began. Just then Jesse, Alex, Dion and Salina came in to the room.

"Hey guys where is Steve," Cheryl asked with a worried frown on her face?

"He said that he had to go to the bathroom and would be here in a little bit," Jesse said.

"CJ hey buddy I am so glad that you are ok," Dion cried as he ran over and leaned over to give his brother a hug. Then he turned and gave Amanda a hug and a kiss. "Mommy, why isn't he talking," Dion asked his voice trembling? Amanda pulled him close and tightened her grip on him.

"Honey, he is unconscious but Grandpa Mark says the he will be fine."

"Ok if you say so mom," Dion replied. Just then Cheryl noticed that Salina was getting wrestless in Jesse's arms.

"Jess, let me have her," Cheryl whispered so as not to wake her. Jesse handed Lina over to her mom. "C'mere Lina were you a good girl for Uncle Jesse, Uncle Alex, and cousin Dion?"

"She was an absolute angel for us," Alex said with a smile.

"That's mommy's good girl," Cheryl said as she looked lovingly down at her little girl who was sleeping peacefully in her arms.

"Guys here is what I think we should do. I will take Dion back to my house and Amanda I want you to get some sleep in the on call room. When I get back I will sit with CJ so he isn't alone and I want the rest of you guys to go home ok," Mark said. Everyone nodded and started to leave.

"Hey Mark, how about Dion stays at my house. I mean all of his stuff is all ready at my house," Cheryl said.

"Ok sounds good to me that makes more sense," Mark said as he turned and headed down the hall.

"I am going to go get some coffee do you want some sweetheart," Ron asked?

"Yes please sweetheart. Actually I think he is stable to be left alone for a second so I will go with you," Amanda said.

"Ok then lets go," Ron said. "I will stay with you tonight I think that Cheryl and Steve have everything under control and can handle Dion."

"Thanks baby," Amanda said as they got up and headed for the coffee. As Cheryl walked after Jesse and Alex to get the car seat she saw Steve in the hallway heading for the ICU.

"Hey guys wait for me at the car and I will get the car seat I will only be a minute," Cheryl called. Ok they called back.

"Hey Cheryl, Dion, hey sweet girl," Steve said as he first gave Lina then Cheryl a kiss and Dion a hug.

"Where were you," Cheryl asked?

"I had to go to the bathroom. I am going to see CJ then come home I will meet you at home."

"Ok Dion is staying over again tonight. Amanda and Ron are staying here and Amanda is going to sleep in either the on call room or the doctor's lounge and your dad will be here all night," Cheryl said as she turned and headed for the door.

"I love you and will see you guys at home," Steve called after her before heading in to the ICU to see CJ. Steve walked over to the bed and sat down and took CJ's hand. "Oh CJ I am so sorry if I hadn't been so neglectful you wouldn't be in here unconscious and injured. I should have stayed with you instead of starting the laundry. I am so so so sorry big guy," Steve said as his shoulders began to shake and he began to cry "I wouldn't blame you if you hate me," Steve said as his voice broke and he cried harder.

Ron and Amanda were walking down the hall when Amanda heard the unmistakable sound of crying and someone apologizing over and over coming from the ICU. Ron was about to enter the hospital room when Amanda put a hand on his arm and shook her head.

"No let me go in please. I need to help him realize that this isn't his fault," Amanda said softly.

"Ok sweetheart if you're sure."

"Yes I am," Amanda replied as she opened the door. The sight that caught her eyes broke her heart. Steve was sitting in the chair curled up in a small ball like a child holding CJ's hand and crying really really hard. Amanda walked silently across the room and knelt down in front of him. He didn't raise his head and he didn't notice that she was even their. Amanda knelt down and took CJ's hand out of Steve's and Steve still didn't even notice her. Then she gathered him in to her arms and began to rock him gently. Steve kept repeating something that she couldn't understand at first. Then she finally understood what he was saying.

"I don't blame you if you hate me CJ if I hadn't neglected you and went to do the laundry you wouldn't be laying here unconscious and injured.

"Steve, listen to me," Amanda said gently in a bit louder voice finally making her presents known. "I do not hate you nor does CJ or Dion or anyone else. I thought we went through that all ready."

"I know but I guess I won't feel better until I know he is safe and awake," Steve said.

"I understand that honey but it is true we don't hate you we love you and are blessed to have you in our lives believe me."

"I do believe you I really do."

"I don't hate you Uncle Steve, I promise," CJ said. He had woken up without either of them noticing.

"You're awake," Amanda cried as she ran to her son's bedside.

"Yes mom I am and Uncle Steve I don't hate you I love you."

"I love you to big guy," Steve said as he turned towards the door and caught sight of his dad and Ron standing in the doorway. He motioned them in and smiled as they saw that CJ had woken up.

"I am so glad that you're awake," Amanda said with a smile on her face. "Give me just a minute I will call Cheryl's house and let Dion know that you are awake and ok," Amanda said as she took out her cell phone and walked out to make the call.

Dion and Cheryl were so happy to hear that he was awake that they wanted to come back over. So they got back in to the car and headed over to see for themselves that he was ok. Everyone was overjoyed to see him awake and talking to everyone just like nothing had changed.

"He will definitely be moved to a regular floor tomorrow and will be released the next day," Mark said with a smile. Just then Ron raised his hand and the room got silent.

"I have been planning to do this for a long time but this whole ordeal has made me realize that I don't want to live without you Amanda." Ron got down on one knee and pulled out a little box.

"Oh my gosh," Amanda cried as she clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Amanda Bentley, I would be the happiest man in the world if you would be my wife."

"Yes oh yes I will," Amanda said as tears filled her eyes. Yay both CJ and Dion said together. Ron crouched down in front of both boys who were sitting on CJ's bed.

"I meant to actually take you guys out for a guy's weekend and ask you if it was ok if I ask your mom to marry me."

"Well it is ok with me," Dion said happily.

"Yah me to," CJ replied with a smile on his face. Everyone else offered their congratulations and hugs.

"What about your job Ron," Jesse asked?

"Actually there is an opening here in LA," Ron replied.

"Well here's to a happy and wonderful life," Steve said as they all raised their coffee or water cups. Here here everyone echoed as they touched glasses and began to think about the future.

Epilogue

Ron and Amanda were married about three months later in a very nice ceremony of family and friends and things went back to normal or at least as normal as they can for everyone. CJ recovered and was better than ever and life got better for everyone involved and everyone was happier than ever before.

Finished

The End


End file.
